La neige de Suna
by Mimoo
Summary: A Suna il y a une légende qui dit que lorsqu’un homme donne ou offre une fleur du sable à une femme, il est condamné à mourir les jours qui suivent...


**Titre : **La neige de Suna

**Auteur : **Mimoo

**Disclaimer : **Personnages de Naruto appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto, la légende est de moi.

**Rating : **K ; Général ; Tout public

**Résumé : **A Suna il y a une légende qui dit que lorsqu'un homme donne ou offre une fleur du sable à une femme, il est condamné à mourir les jours qui suivent. Les larmes que verse alors la femme se transforment en neige, cette glace si rare et précieuse qui coule sur le désert s'appelle la neige de Suna.

_**Note de l'auteur **_**: **_C'est totalement… hm… dégoulinant, sans réelle histoire et pathétique. U.U Oh, et c'est aussi complètement OOC. En clair, encore un truc qui sert à rien._

**La neige de Suna**

Comme il avait perdu la vie sur le territoire de Suna no Kuni, il était logique pour tout le monde que le corps de l'ambassadeur de Konoha soit, comme le voulait la coutume du pays du vent, transporté sur une simple planche de bois dans tout le village.

Après cette petite célébration sinistre, une équipe de Konoha viendrait récupérer le corps du jeune homme.

Mais avant que Yamato, Sakura et Saï n'arrivent pour reprendre « les biens » du pays du feu, il fallait que les personnes les plus proches du décédé portent la planche et parcourent quelques kilomètres en silence, passant devant chaque maison où les habitants se recueilleraient.

C'est pour cette raison que Gaara, Kazekage du village caché de Suna, essayait de persuader sa sœur aînée de prendre la tête de l'étrange convoi, pour le lendemain matin.

Temari n'était pas d'accord.

Allongée sur son lit, les yeux embués tournés vers le plafond, la jeune femme n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée de son frère. Elle n'était pas proche du mort. Elle n'avait rien été d'autre qu'une coéquipière, qu'une fille un peu chiante qui l'avait ennuyé plus qu'autre chose.

Comment pouvait-on oser demander à cette kunoichi -que Shikamaru ne semblait pas apprécier- de porter le corps de ce dernier ?

Temari était persuadée que c'était une offense à son ancien camarade de combat…

« N'insiste pas, Gaara, je n'irais pas, soupira la jeune femme en se redressant légèrement.

-Très bien… mais il manque quelqu'un pour le porter.

-Ils sont bien assez nombreux, une personne de plus ou une personne de moins, quelle importance ? »

Le jeune Kazekage ne répondit rien. Il regarda attentivement son aînée, se demandant pourquoi elle rejetait ainsi l'idée qu'elle ait pu être une amie proche du jeune Nara.

Même plus que proche si l'on n'en croyait les rumeurs.

Pour tout le monde, que ce soit à Suna ou Konoha, il était clair que si les deux ambassadeurs passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à se provoquer, c'était parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Beaucoup de ninjas préférait garder leur amour pour eux, de peur de ne plus être apte au combat.

Perdu dans cette pensée, Gaara remarqua au dernier moment que Temari s'était levée et sortait. Il n'eut rien le temps de dire, la jeune femme avait disparut.

« Crétin ! »

Un passant sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'on ne lui parlait pas. Il s'agissait juste de la sœur du Kage, qui se promenait dans la rue la plus importante du village.

Chose étrange que de la voir pester toute seule… D'un autre côté, d'habitude elle pestait contre l'ambassadeur de Konoha et celui-ci y répondait, or Shikamaru avait subitement disparut de la surface de la planète après un combat contre les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki.

Temari n'avait plus qu'à pester seule à présent.

Elle retenait à grand-peine ses larmes, traitant le corps sans vie de son ancien camarade de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaisse. Elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait d'être en colère contre Shikamaru, elle finirait par craquer et se mettre à pleurer.

« Une kunoichi ne pleure pas… », murmura la jeune femme alors qu'elle arrivait près d'une petite boutique devant laquelle deux villageoises bavardaient.

La première brandit soudain une jolie fleur dans les airs, rayonnante.

«Je l'ai trouvé aux abords des murailles, expliqua-t-elle à sa compère.

-Elle est drôlement belle ! Tu as de la chance, c'est pas la saison des fleurs du sable pourtant.

-Oui.

-Heureusement que ce n'est pas ton mari qui te l'a donné.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Tu connais pas la légende ? »

Temari s'arrêta à quelques pas, feignant de se pencher pour rajuster sa sandale. Elle tourna en fait la tête pour aviser les commères et écouter attentivement ce qui allait suivre.

« On dit qu'un homme qui offre une fleur de sable à une femme meure quelques jours plus tard.

-Oh…

-On dit aussi que les larmes que la femme verse deviennent de la neige et cette neige tombe au hasard dans le désert.

-Et tu y crois toi ?

-Pas du tout, ce sont des contes qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les endormir. »

La sœur de Gaara était figée dans une position inconfortable, les yeux rivés sur le sable au sol. Petit à petit, elle se redressa avant de déglutir et repartir d'un pas plus rapide encore.

Quand était-ce ?

Quand et où Shikamaru lui avait-il balancé une fleur du sable ? Trois jours… non, quatre avant sa mort. Quatre jours avant qu'on le tue, le jeune Nara avait ramassé une maudite fleur et la lui avait lancé avec un « en guise de cadeau pour m'excuser ».

S'excuser de quoi déjà ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Peut-être qu'une de leur fausse dispute avait été plus violente que de coutume… Toujours est-il qu'il la lui avait donné, cette fleur, et qu'il était mort quelques jours après.

Temari n'avait jamais vraiment cru aux légendes. Cependant, cette coïncidence là, elle était tentée de la croire.

Parce que ça donnait une raison à cet assassinat. Ca expliquait pourquoi Shikamaru n'était plus à côté d'elle, pourquoi il ne râlait plus, pourquoi il ne la provoquait pas, pourquoi il n'était plus là…

Pourquoi elle pleurait soudain…

La jeune femme renifla aigrement et essuya ses joues humides de la paume de sa main. Elle accéléra de nouveau l'allure, se mit à courir en arrivant près du palais, et fonça sans le faire exprès dans le ventre du jeune Choji Akimichi, venu en tant que proche du mort.

Il porterait la planche tout derrière.

« Temari-san ? Vous pleurez ? »

L'intéressée secoua négativement la tête, de toutes ses forces. Elle plaqua sa main sur le haut de son visage et continua de nier l'évidence, silencieusement.

Choji haussa un sourcil et inclina légèrement la tête. Il vit les épaules de l'ambassadrice tressauter, puis un reniflement lui parvint. Son cœur se serra instinctivement devant ce spectacle -spectacle auquel il assistait depuis la mort de son meilleur ami-. Dans un mouvement un peu maladroit, il posa sa main potelée sur cette épaule qui tremblait et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Ca va aller… », marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme arrêta son geste frénétique sans pour autant arrêter de pleurer.

« Ca n'ira plus jamais, sanglota-t-elle en se désespérant de devenir aussi pathétique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ino apparut soudain. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Temari larmoyer ainsi et se dépêcha près d'elle. Choji décida de s'éloigner, laissant place à sa coéquipière qui fit ôter sa main de son visage à son homologue blond.

Maintenant qu'elle avait lamentablement raconté à la jeune Yamanaka qu'elle se sentait coupable, qu'elle aurait aimé revoir une dernière fois l'ambassadeur de Konoha et qu'elle donnerait tout pour que Shikamaru la traite de fille galère, Temari se sentait incroyablement mieux.

De nouveau elle était allongée sur son lit, néanmoins son frère n'était pas là, elle avait épuisé toute sa réserve de larmes et elle se sentait légèrement cotonneuse.

La jeune femme tourna un peu la tête pour regarder le soleil par sa fenêtre. A ce qu'elle pouvait conclure, il était l'heure de faire partir la procession à travers le village.

Elle s'imaginait le corps sans vie de Shikamaru, étendu sur une planche. On avait dû lui enlever son bras en mauvais état pour le faire paraître plus présentable. Possible aussi que son ventre soit camouflé sous une tenue de jounin qu'on aurait fait venir de Konoha puisque celle qu'il portait n'était plus que lambeaux.

Choji était derrière, Ino à sa droite. Kiba, Neji et Naruto devaient être devant et la place qu'elle aurait dû occuper était sans doute vide.

Ce devait être magnifiquement triste…

Un détail attira soudain l'attention de la blonde qui se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber son éventail au sol.

Elle se leva à toute vitesse et courut se poster à sa fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit d'un grand coup de poing. Ses yeux déjà grands ouverts s'écarquillèrent d'avantage, les paroles surprises quelques heures plus tôt lui revinrent lentement.

Alors que la stupéfaction se lisait sur tous les visages, de fins flocons de neige se mirent à pleuvoir sur le convoi, se déposant principalement sur le corps étendu d'un jeune homme brun mort au combat.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une pétale de rose, un flocon vint mourir sur les lèvres du défunt.

Dans une pièce du palais du Kazekage, une fleur de sable se fana peu à peu dans son bocal.

Et loin de tout ce qui faisait la vie, des paroles douces dansèrent sous le soleil du désert.

_A Suna il y a une légende qui dit que lorsqu'un homme donne ou offre une fleur du sable à une femme, il est condamné à mourir les jours qui suivent. Les larmes que verse alors la femme se transforment en neige, cette glace si rare et précieuse qui coule sur le désert s'appelle la neige de Suna._

Owari

_**Note de fin :**__ Il est clair que je vous avais prévenu, c'est un texte inintéressant mais que voulez-vous, c'est un essai fictionnique si je puis dire._

_Merci d'avoir lu quand même ! -_

_Mimoo_


End file.
